The invention relates to a laser machining apparatus for machining a workpiece with a laser, as well as to a laser machining method. The workpiece is a semi-finished product, for example, from which a cutting die or a rotating cutting tool having a cutting edge, a face and a flank is to be produced.
Apparatus and methods for machining workpieces by laser have been known per se. For example, publication DE 100 20 559 A1 describes an apparatus for machining a material by using ultra-short laser pulses. In this case, the laser pulses have a pulse duration of less than 300 picoseconds. Furthermore, the apparatus comprises a testing device that is disposed to apply first laser pulses to the material or the workpiece, then to detect the results of this application, and to obtain information regarding the workpiece therefrom.
Publication U.S. RE 39 001 E describes a method for cutting a ceramic wafer. The laser produces a V-shaped groove in the wafer. To accomplish this, several linear processing passes that are laterally offset relative to each other are performed in order to obtain the V-shape. Subsequently, the wafer can be completely divided at the desired point in the center of the V-shaped groove by one or more process passes on one plane.
Furthermore, publication WO 99/03635 discloses a method, as well as an apparatus, for the manufacture of an embossing die. In this case, the laser beam is either guided to an optical focusing system in order to cut grooves in a workpiece, consisting in particular of wood, in order to accommodate cutting knives or groove knives. Or the laser beam is deflected and directed to a scanner via a foldable mirror that is located in front of the optical focusing system. The workpiece can be engraved via the scanner. For engraving, the laser power can be reduced. The engraving is intended to write on the workpiece that has been provided with grooves in order to simplify the subsequent loading of the workpiece with knives.
The object of the present invention is the highly economical manufacture of a workpiece and, in particular, a cutting die or a rotating cutting tool and, at the same time, ensure the quality of the machined edges and surfaces, in particular the cutting edge of a produced cutting tool. In particular, the apparatus and the method are to be suitable for the manufacture of a cutting tool having a cut surface and a flank from a workpiece.